Dark Lex Series 2: Rush
by shadowglove
Summary: REPOST DUE TO DELETION. Lex knew that after having her awake, even if not in control of her body, would mess things up even more than they already were. How could he go back to their nightly 'visits' after this?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville .**

**AU "RUSH"**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She was happy for the happenings.

Sure, a couple of teenagers had gotten themselves killed in extreme ways, and Pete was acting just as weird, but at least the happenings were enough to keep her mind in 'reporter mode' and off of the blurry, shadowed image that kept burning itself in her mind whenever she closed her eyes.

Like now.

It'd started two months back when she'd awaken feeling sore and had come across more random bruises. Lately she'd been waking up to bruises and she had no idea how she'd gotten them, but now she was sore in a very conspicuous part, and that had freaked her out.

So she'd begun googling 'night bruises' or 'unexplainable bruises' and that'd opened up too many cans of worms that went from leukemia to abduction by aliens. She'd been scared shitless but continued on with her search until somehow she'd landed on a site called Unexplained Mysteries.

And that was when the shit had hit the ceiling.

One of people had been discussing getting 'raped' by a ghost, and the bruises in shapes of finger prints, the pain of the first coupling, everything, and it matched Chloe's case. Another forum writer explained that it wasn't a 'ghost' but some sort of demon called an 'incubus', and that it was actually a quite common occurrence.

Most people would have scoffed at that, but Chloe knew better, she'd lived in Smallville enough to know that those things happened, and since most of the meteor freaks and stuff were attracted to her, she resigned her fate to the fact that that was what was happening to her at night.

The fact that she had already clarified what was happening with her didn't mean she wasn't going to sit down and let some lust demon continue to abuse her that way, at least not without her at least trying to get some answers to her multiple questions, like _why_ it'd chosen _her_ as his human 'consort'.

Come on, _Lana Lang_ lived down the street. Why not go bother _her_?

The blonde had laid traps for it, pouring salt around her bed and even stealing some of the water from the church after Mass and sprinkling it on her bed. She'd gone to sleep wondering if that'd do any good and when she'd awoken to a faint bite mark under her suddenly sore breasts she'd gotten her answer.

A little miffed at the apparent taunt on the incubus's part, Chloe had hidden a camera angled towards her bed and went to sleep knowing that she'd have some video proof of what was going on…but the next morning the DVD inside the video camera had disappeared—as did the DVD she'd put in once more that evening.

So, her incubus was intelligent and obviously amused with her efforts to either thwart or capture him in image.

It just intrigued Chloe more.

Sure, she felt violated and abused and _used_, but at the same time she felt a dark rush. Someone…something…wanted her so bad it was going to desperate measures to have her…and not painfully perfect Lana Lang.

_Honestly, my resentment and competitive nature when it comes to Lana is SO gonna get me in trouble one of these days._

That wasn't the only thing that bothered Chloe.

It was as if part of her subconscious knew the truth of what was happening and was purposely leaving her in the black, as if trying to keep her away from the truth or a way to stop it.

Which confused her.

Why would her subconscious act like that?

Whose side was it on anyway?

_Not mine, apparently._

It'd gotten to the point where she'd gone to Metropolis and gotten a birth control injection that should last her for three months. While she wasn't sure if demons could procreate (She'd watched _Rosemary's Baby_ and that had given her enough of a scare to get the birth control) she wasn't about to take the chance of getting pregnant from demon spunk and giving birth to something with horns…or a tail…or _both._

"So they all were here at the caves during the rave, they all had those weird puncture wounds in the back of their necks, they all had the enlarged adrenal gland, and the same extreme behavior." Clark counted off the similarities between the teenagers that'd died recently, tearing her from her troubled thought.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, using her camera to take pictures of the hieroglyphs. Maybe there was an answer to what was going on in them.

"Hey!" A man came charging at them from the inner part of the cave. "This cave is off-limits! Why don't you find somewhere else to make out?"

Chloe backed in against the harshness of the cave wall, slightly intimidated by the ire radiating off of the man. She hardly felt the pain pricking the back of her neck before she felt dizzy and stumbled slightly.

What had just happened?

"You alright?" The man asked her, still irritated.

"Yeah." She blinked, wondering at the strange sensation filling her before she looked up at him and glared. "As for your snide comment, people haven't made out in this cave since the 20th century. Now _back off_."

Where had _that_ come from?

Clark looked at her in surprise before turning to the other man. "Wait, you're-you're Frederick Walden, the linguist. You wrote that book."

Walden paused, looking uncertain at the moment. "I write many books."

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly. "Did Lex Luthor hire you?"

"Thanks to you Clark." As if summoned, Lex appeared from the cave, standing next to Frederick Walden, a cheap-looking flash light in hand. "I'm counting on Professor Walden to translate these pictures for us. It'll help the preservation effort."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over his tall, lean figure.

_McHottie_.

Apparently her day couldn't go by without a mention of him, without a phone call, or an impromptu meeting somewhere with the bald, and utterly sexy billionaire.

_Not that he'd ever look at you, Chloe Sullivan. No, he's like Clark. Likes 'em brunette and stupid_.

Lex suddenly noticed her there, and something quickly flickered through his eyes before he was stoic once more. "Chloe."

"Lex…" Since when had she mastered the art of _purring_?

Lex flinched slightly, eyes widening a fraction as he just _watched_ her.

Chloe looked away, blushing like crazy, still fighting this oddness within her that was struggling for control.

"Rule one," Professor Walden announced bitchily. "No guided tours."

Lex turned to glare at the man. "They're friends of mine, Professor, and I hadn't realized that you'd accepted the job."

Chloe knew that Walden was saying something that annoyed and bothered both Lex and Clark, but she really didn't know _what_ it was. The back of her neck throbbed with distracting heat as a shiver slowly coursed down her spine, spreading throughout her body.

Her heart was beating quicker, her pulse running erratically, and suddenly she wanted to wear something black. Something short. Something _much_more feminine than what she was wearing right now.

And she was missing something.

She needed, _needed_ to feel _something,_ but _what_?

Travis' words from the night before raced through her mind: "_I'm invincible_!"

She wanted to feel that, wanted to feel what he'd felt when he'd climbed up on the ledge up in the caves, wanted to feel that rush he'd felt while falling downwards.

Hanging her camera around her neck by the strap, Chloe used their distraction to climb up onto another smaller ledge on the cave's wall. She stepped on the extreme ledge, balancing on it with half of her shoe off and took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and felt the rush of_feeling_ that filled her.

This was…

This was _great_.

"Hey!" Walden's call broke into her trance. "You get down from there!"

Chloe opened her eyes and glared at him for interrupting such a sacred moment.

"Come on Chloe," Clark looked a little worried about her, yet oh so _delicious_ with those bulging muscles and baby-handsome face. She just wanted to… "Let's go."

"Okay." Chloe grinned and turned, closing her eyes and tilting back, mouth widening in a soundless cry of pleasure as she fell through the air, enjoying the feeling jolting through her until she landed in Clark's arms-as she'd somehow known she would.

"_Chloe_?" Clark gasped, holding her bridal style.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I knew you'd catch me."

The sound of something breaking caused her to turn and realize that the plastic flashlight Lex had been broken had somehow broken.

"What are you smiling at?" Walden's annoying voice broke into her wonderings. "I want those photographs." He ordered, pointing the camera that was still around her neck.

"Take your own." Chloe huffed as Clark carefully put her down on her feet. _Too carefully_. She already missed the rush of freefalling.

"I'm serious young lady." Walden growled.

"You're the cunning linguist." Chloe turned her back on him and began walking out of the cave. "Why don't you translate _this_?" She gave him the two finger salute. "Kiss…my…ass…"

She grinned saucily at the stunned silence behind her as she left three _very _surprised men.

Damn, that'd felt good.

* * *

Lex Luthor watched Chloe Sullivan as she sat half dressed on his sofa, black leather boots on his coffee table, rocking her head from side to side as she listened to the radio station that she'd insisted they tune into.

It'd been only been two hours since he'd seen her in the caves, and yet she'd managed to change into a short black skirt, a flimsy little strapless silver shirt, and those sex-me boots. Her eyes were heavily lined with kohl and the tips of her hair were now black as well.

His hands were sweaty from the effort he was putting into keeping them off of her.

It was getting harder and harder every day.

Ever since that night a month ago, when he'd taken her virginity without her knowing, his need for the blonde had increased until it was like hunger to a starved man. She was a drug and he was an addict without any hope or desire to go clean. Whenever he didn't see her or hear her voice after a while he felt in physical pain, like any addict going through withdrawal.

To keep his mind off of the feel of her skin and the taste of her sweat, Lex kept looking at his Palm Treo. After Clark and Chloe had left the caves the men had discovered a nest of parasite looking creatures behind one of the glyphs.

Most of them had been killed, yet some had been contained and sent to Catmus Labs to be examined. Lex didn't know what they were supposed to be or do, but one had bitten one of the men and made a puncture wound in the back of his neck, trying to enter him.

Thankfully they'd manage to extract the creature before it could submerge itself underneath the man's skin.

_But the whole incident kept me away from Chloe longer than I wanted._

Lex growled as he remembered his fury at Chloe when she'd _literally_ thrown herself into _Clark's_ arms in the cave, as if taunting Lex that he could have her at night, but during her waking time she was all Kent's.

If it wasn't for the fact that Clark was his only friend, and Lex was beginning to suspect that no assassination plot would _ever_ bring the mysterious boy down, he'd have contacted a hit man long ago.

Growling, Lex sat on the sofa and remembered the scene he'd witnessed when he'd gone to Clark's loft to try and get the truth out of him about what his connections with the cave were and why Chloe had _thrown_ herself off of a ledge.

He'd found himself in yet another surprising circumstance.

_As Lex parked the car and made his way to the barn, he repeated the lines in his head over and over again so he wouldn't forget anything or let his anger or jealousy get the better of himself. Lex Luthor was an admirably good actor, and he was going to pull off the performance of a lifetime._

_He also wanted to know why Chloe had acted that way towards __**him**__. Usually she didn't realize there were other men in Kansas (and sometimes the world) other than Clark Kent, but this morning she'd said his name, __**Lex's**__ name, like a caress._

_Did she…was she beginning to see him as a man?_

_She __**had**__ blushed when she'd realized the shock in his face at her tone…_

_Was she finally beginning to see reason?_

_To accept that she was his?_

_But that thought and all others left his mind when he walked into the barn and saw Pete Ross on the loft leering down at Clark and Chloe below. Clark was standing with Chloe in his arms, smirking down at her as she gazed up saucily, as if daring him to close the short distance between them and kiss her._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lex realized that there was a slight edge to his voice, but thankfully the three teens turned to him in annoyance, so he could feel annoyed and not worried._

_Why the hell was Clark still holding Chloe?_

_Why wasn't she trying to get out of his hold?_

_She was __**his**__ dammit!_

_"You are." Clark deadpanned, glaring at Lex, surprising him by showing some backbone._

_"Does he know?" Chloe asked, eyes never leaving Clark's face._

_"No." Clark spat, putting Chloe on the ground, never taking __**his**__ eyes off of Lex. "I only tell people who don't go stabbing me in the back and lying to me."_

_What didn't Lex know? Was there something going on between Chloe and Clark?_

_Apparently he was going to have to hire that hit man after all._

_"Clark, can I have a word with you? Alone?" Where no one would be able to witness it if he just knocked him unconscious with a shovel or any blunt object he could come into contact with._

_"I'm busy." Clark's hand was in Chloe's hair, caressing it, causing Lex to narrow his eyes._

_"Don't worry about it Clark." Pete had descended the steps rapidly, as if daring his feet to trip. He grinned a shit-faced grin. "Chlo and I will wait for you in the car." The African American boy grabbed Chloe and began pulling her with him passed Lex. "You know, I always wondered," he said to Chloe. "For a guy who has all the money in the world, you'd think he could afford a good toupee."_

_Lex's fists tightened so much that his knuckles were transparent. He wanted to kill Pete for bringing up such a sensitive issue so callously in front of Chloe. If there was one insecurity Lex had about himself it was concerning his baldness._

_"Toupee?" Chloe snorted before jerking her arm out of Pete's hold and grabbing onto Lex's arm as they passed him. Stopping and circling him like a predator, green eyes smoldering as they roamed over him, Chloe's grin was pure sex. "Why would he want a toupee when he's damned sexy as he is?"_

_Lex's throat went dry and his lips parted slightly in shock as she circled in front of him and stood on her tiptoes, running her fingers over his scalp, scraping him softly with her nails._

_Tremors ran over his body and his hands itched to touch her._

_But there was Clark…and Pete…so he couldn't…__**again.**_

_"If I didn't know any better I'd think you three were on something." How had he managed to say that so indifferently?_

_"I'm not on anything…__**yet**__…" Chloe licked her lips as she looked up at him through her thickly coated eyelashes. "Wanna help me with that, McHottie?"_

_Clark brushed past them. "You two go fuck for all I care. Pete and I are gonna go out and have some fun."_

"God, I'm horny."

Lex looked up at Chloe, surprised to find her leaning over him, face close to his, devil-may-care expression on her painted face. His cock surged at the come-hither expression on those darkened eyes, and he hissed as she settled herself over his erection, saddling him on the sofa.

"Are you?" His hands went to her hips automatically and he rubbed her slowly in circles. "I think I can help you with that."

"Do you understand the rush I get just being this close to you?" Her voice was husky and hot against his ear as she nibbled on his skin, tongue soothing the reddening skin.

Lex leaned his head against the sofa, closing his eyes, fingers digging painfully into her hips. He didn't understand why all of a sudden she wanted him, all he knew was that he was going to take her before whatever it was wore off…or damned Clark Kent walked in and stopped them.

"It's like falling but better, the feeling in my gut doesn't go away, it stays and grows _harder_." She pressed down on his erection, moaning in his ear. "I don't want it to ever end…"

One of Lex's hands traveled up her back to the back of her neck to force her face down to his, yet he noticed her flinch slightly in pain and felt the slightly puffed, irritated skin beneath his fingers.

Opening his eyes he forced her to turn around with a cry and raised her hair, eyeing the puncture wounds there as the truth of the situation hit him full force. Chloe had the same puncture wounds that the dead teenagers and the guy at the cave had.

This meant she had one of those parasites within her and she wasn't in control of her actions. This wasn't Chloe wanting him; this was Chloe's body under the control of what could be an alien parasite.

This wasn't Chloe.

But this was as close to her as he could get. This would be different from their nightly passion, this time she was awake (although not in control of her body) and she was responsive.

The blonde jerked her neck from his hold and looked down challenging at him. "Are you going to gawk at me or are you going to fuck me?"

He looked deep within her eyes…

…and a stranger in her skin looked right back at him.

Lex closed his eyes tightly.

He could forget this wasn't really her.

He could.

Decision made, Lex's hands went to the front of her tub top and with one vicious tug he'd pulled it down, freeing her breasts for his mouth to consume and devour.

"Oh _Lex_…" She whimpered, head thrown back as he suckled at a dusky pink nipple, twirling it in his mouth and carefully biting the hardened tip, making sure to put enough strength in the bite to mix pleasure with pain, but not hard enough to do any damage.

She bucked against him, arching her back, giving him more access to her, begging him to suck harder, whimpering in pleasure when he bit down harsher around her nipple. "Yes!"

Lex was in heaven. He didn't have to concentrate on his fantasies, didn't have to force her voice in his head asking him for more, he didn't have to place her hands on him and move them to do his bidding.

Chloe, eyes somewhat glazed, tore his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere as she brought her teeth down into his shoulder. She bit down hard enough to break through the skin, and he grew harder that he'd ever been, almost jumping off of the seat, hands going back to her hips as he kept her in place forcibly, bucking up against her in near desperation.

Her tongue sneaked out, lapping at the blood that slowly trickled from his wound.

"God…dammit…_Chloe_!" Lex cursed. He'd never be completely satisfied with their night visits anymore after this; not after hearing his name a breathy moan on her lips, feeling her nails claw his skin, tasted her desire as her mouth battled with his for dominance.

Even though he knew he'd just fucked himself, Lex wouldn't stop, falling deeper and deeper until he'd entered the stage in which he'd never be able to return from. It'd never crossed his mind that she might remember what'd happened between them, he'd never thought of the consequences, and he hadn't once thought about protection.

His usually calculating mind was useless whenever he was around her, and all he could think of was being deep within her, pumping her hard, giving her everything she was begging oh-so desperately for.

She was possessed by some sort of alien parasite and he'd given into the demon within him a long time ago.

How more perfect could they be for each other?

"I need to feel you, Chloe," Lex _begged_ as his hands snuck beneath her short skirt and with a swift, violent tug he'd torn her thong off. "I need to be inside you again…I can't live if I'm not inside you…"

Chloe chuckled huskily before slapping his hands away from her. "Not yet." Slipping off of his lap, she knelt between his legs, mossy green eyes never leaving his baby blues, hand on his throbbing bulge.

"_Chloe_-." He reached for her.

"Not _yet_." This time the slap stung, and she grinned when the anger in his eyes melted into surprise when she unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper. Reaching into his silk boxers she freed his stiff rod, which was already secreting pre-cum, throbbing desperately in her hand.

Chloe stroked him slowly, eyes never leaving his, before she lowered her head and her tongue snuck out, licking the top of the mushroom head.

At that moment Lex hated her for how much control she had on him. If she didn't take him into her mouth he'd die, if she left him like this he'd be destroyed, and he'd destroy everything and one around him.

It was also at that moment, when she giggled before lowering her mouth around him, enveloping him in her warmth, her tongue doing so many sinful things, that Lex understood the depth of insanity in which he'd descended because of her.

But he didn't care.

If knowing where it'd get him had he been given the chance to change the past he wouldn't have, because then he wouldn't have Chloe's lips around his cock. He wouldn't have her on her knees, humming around him as she sucked him off, the vibrations sending him crazy.

No, if he could change anything in the world, it wouldn't be this.

"Oh _God_ I love your mouth…" He hissed as she did something spectacular with her tongue.

He suddenly frowned.

How had she known to do that?

Had she done this before?

Who had she done it with?

Darkness grew inside him as he thought of his perfect Chloe on her knees in front of someone else, his cock in her mouth. Lex's hands fisted painfully in her hair, causing her to cry out in pain and pull away.

Yet he wouldn't let her go, and with a swift, violent movement he'd pulled her up onto his lap and down on his hardened erection, impaling her to the hilt.

"Oh my _god_!" Chloe cried out in pleasure as she began to rock against him, apparently not at all bothered by his treatment.

Despite his rough beginnings, Lex lost all thought and willpower to remain jealous as she rode him, he could barely remember to _breathe_. She was so tight and hot and wet.

His mouth found her nipple as his fingers dug deeper into the skin of her hips as he thrusted upwards into her, flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple, relishing the tortured moans that escaped her ruby lips as he branded her slowly from within.

Her muscles clenched slowly around him as she met him thrust for thrust, pulling him deeper within, teasing him, taunting him that this could have been his sooner, _she_ could have been responsive sooner if Clark fucking Kent hadn't been around…

…Or if Lex had paid any attention to the young girl in Metropolis before she'd come to Smallville and had been jaded by the Kansas farm boy.

If only Lex hadn't been so caught up in his own life, if only he'd known that the tomboy with plats he would see once in a while would become his greatest obsession…

He'd have begun to cultivate her from young; he'd have had her craving only him, wanting only him.

"Do you feel that? Do you _feel_ that?" She was whispering over and over again. "That rush? That, that _feeling_?"

Oh, yeah, he was feeling it alright.

He felt it every time she looked at him.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby, I want to see you cum." Feeling her tremble around him, he smirked. Chloe Sullivan liked to be talked dirty to. "You like my dick in you? Hmmm? _Answer_ me, Chloe."

"Yes!" She whimpered, eyes closing.

"Open your eyes!" Lex gripped at her hair, his blue orbs connecting with her green ones when she quickly obeyed his command. "_I'm_ the one fucking you, Chloe, _me_. Don't try to even _think_ of Clark while _my_ dick's in your cunt."

"I'm not-."

"_My_ dick's gonna make you cum, baby, not _Clark's_." He tugged on her hair, arching her neck, before lathering it with his tongue and suddenly biting down.

"Lex!" Chloe screamed as she spasmed around him, tightening her channel so much that it _was_ painful, yet Lex liked it.

"God baby, I love being inside you." He whispered as he let go of her hair and began to thrust deep within her desperately. "I love being in you every night, I love being in you now."

"_Lex_!" Chloe was still riding her orgasm, screaming his name.

She was screaming his name.

He wasn't imagining it.

She _really was._

The realization was enough to trigger his own climax, and with a strangled cry, Lex buried his face in the crook of her neck and thrusted up violently, shooting his hot seed within her. His thrusts grew slower and less urgent as he descended from his high, realizing that she was nuzzling the top of his head.

"What a rush." She whispered before curling in his arms as much as she could while keeping him inside of her. "You're all man, Lex Luthor."

_And you're all mine._

Lex held her to him, kissing the top of her damp head, looking ahead of him with a frown on his face. He didn't know what damage the creature within her was causing, yet he didn't want to have it removed from her.

If the parasite was removed she wouldn't be curled around him, she wouldn't want him. She'd return to pinning after Clark.

And Lex didn't want that.

He wouldn't let things go back to the way it had been.

No, there had to be a way to allow the parasite and her to coexist in harmony with each other…or find a way to either kill or neutralize the parasite itself, yet maintain its effect on her…although somewhat modified. He didn't want her desiring anyone other than him, and this _creature_ that'd forced its way into her life, much like himself, would be the key to his success.

Of that Lex was sure.

All he had to do was wait for the results of the tests performed on those parasites he'd sent to Catmus Labs, and with some money, bribes, and a couple of well-tested experiments, he'd have Chloe for himself.

He smirked the Luthor smirk.

Why had he ever doubted it'd end this way?

Luthors always got what they wanted.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


End file.
